Besser
by ChickenShakes
Summary: Sirius ist genervt, doch er weiß selbst nicht genau, warum. Bis plötzlich alles ganz anders ist.
1. Prolog

**Thema:** Summer of Love

**Vorgaben:**

**1.** Kaminfeuer  
**2.** Spuren im Sand  
**3.** Eiswürfel  
**4.** Wassertropfen  
**5.** Strohballen/Heuballen  
**6.** "Anfang und Ende"

**Titel:** Besser  
**Autor:** Cicken Shakes  
**Freigabe:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Warning(s):** slash  
**Zusammenfassung:** Sirius ist genervt…es dauert eine Weile, bis er herausfindet, warum…  
**Disclaimer:** Remus und Sirius gehören JKR und nein, ich verdiene Geld Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel  
**Note:** Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um Slash, also eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern. Wer das nicht mag, sollte sich am besten was anderes zum Lesen suchen.  
**Datum:** 14.08.05

* * *

**Besser**

**Prolog:****Ganz anders**

So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Es sollte _ihre_ gemeinsame Zeit sein.

Die letzte gemeinsame Zeit, bevor das wirkliche Leben losging, in dem jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde.

Sie hatten es schon so lange geplant.

Und nun war es ganz anders gekommen.

Erst war Peter abgesprungen.

Er habe etwas anderes vor, hatte er gesagt, ohne das genauer auszuführen.

Einen Tag später war James angekommen und hatte gemeint, dass doch jetzt, wo wieder ein Platz im Zelt frei war, Lily eigentlich mitkommen könnte.

Sirius war das nicht recht gewesen.

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass damit nicht nur ein Großteil der Späße, auf die er sich schon gefreut hatte, gestorben war, sondern auch, dass er seinen Platz im Zelt dann wohl oder übel Lily würde überlassen müssen.

Anstatt lustiger Gespräche mit James würden Abende mit Remus auf dem Programm stehen, der fast seine gesamte Freizeit hinter Büchern verbrachte.

Nicht, dass Sirius etwas gegen Remus hatte.

Das nicht.

Remus war eben nur nicht James, sein bester Kumpel, eine Art Bruder, mit dem Sirius so ziemlich alles teilte. Von den Socken über jede Menge Scherze bis zum geheimsten Gedanken.

Dazu kam, dass Lily schon in Hogwarts einen Großteil von James' Zeit beanspruchte, so dass Sirius eigentlich froh gewesen war, wenigstens fünf Tage lang seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Andererseits aber hielt Sirius es für ziemlich egoistisch, nur deshalb Lily nicht mitnehmen zu wollen und so hatte er schließlich zugestimmt.

o


	2. Erster Tag: Eifersucht?

**Erster Tag:**

**Eifersucht?**

„Hier ist es!", rief James erleichtert und zeigte auf einen einladenden Platz direkt am See.

Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag gewandert und froh, dass sie jetzt, als es mittlerweile dämmerte, endlich angekommen waren.

„Wirklich schön", sagte Lily bewundernd, „Ich schlage vor, dass wir dort vorne unter dem Baum unser Zelt aufbauen!"

James nickte zustimmend.

Sirius sah Remus an.

„Und, hast du auch irgendwelche Präferenzen, was den optimalen Zeltplatz angeht?", fragte er grinsend, „Irgendwelche Energiefelder oder Meridiane, die du bevorzugst?"

Remus grinste zurück.

„So ein Quatsch…", antwortete er lachend, „Aber ich finde, wir stellen unser Zelt in der Nähe von den beiden anderen auf, dann können wir in der Mitte ein Lagerfeuer machen."

„Klingt vernünftig", nickte Sirius und warf seinen Rucksack und das Bündel mit dem Zelt neben einem Busch ab, „Willst du es mit Magie aufbauen oder vertrauen wir auf bloße, ehrliche Handarbeit?"

„Handarbeit", lachte Remus, „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich dann alles alleine machen muss."

„Was soll das denn heißen, Moony?", fragte Sirius entrüstet, „Du traust mir also nicht zu, dass ich ohne Magie ein Zelt aufbauen kann?"

Remus antwortete mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

„Na, warte!", rief Sirius und zog eine Handvoll Zeltstangen aus dem Bündel. Er sah sie eine Weile lang nachdenklich an und steckte dann entschlossen zwei Teile zusammen.

„Das sieht doch gut aus", murmelte er zufrieden.

„Total gut", meinte Remus sakastisch, „Besonders, weil du jetzt die beiden längsten Stangen genommen hast. Hattest du vor, einen Tunnel zu bauen?"

Sirius streckte Remus die Zunge heraus.

„Immerhin habe ich überhaupt etwas gemacht. Du hast bloß herumgesessen", beschwerte er sich, „Und überhaupt, wenn ich Magie benutzen dürfte, würde das Zelt schon lange stehen. Inklusive Himmelbett und Kleiderschrank."

„Nichts da!", lachte Remus, „Wenn du dich später als Auror in einer Muggelgegend verstecken musst, kannst du auch nicht einfach den Zauberstab zücken."

Er steckte die Stangen neu zusammen und bald stand das Grundgerüst des Zeltes.

„So, die Plane wirst du ja wohl selbst ausbreiten können", sagte Remus, während er die Stangen festhielt, damit nicht alles wieder umkippte.

Sirius nickte und bald war das blau-rote Zelt fertig aufgebaut.

Nebenan war schallendes Lachen zu hören.

Remus und Sirius erblickten Lily, die zusah, wie sich James aus einem Gewirr von Zeltplane und Stangen freikämpfte.

„Er wollte es unbedingt alleine machen", sagte sie erklärend zu den beiden Jungen.

Anschließend wandte sie sich James zu und half ihm, sich zu befreien.

James, der darauf nur gewartet zu haben schien, zog Lily zu sich herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Komm", murmelte Sirius genervt zu Remus, „Wir sind hier gerade überflüssig."

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Lily, oder?", fragte Remus plötzlich, als sie wenig später dabei waren, sich in ihrem Zelt einzurichten und die mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Geräusche aus Richtung des Nachbarzeltes zu überhören.

Sirius sah auf.

„Eifersüchtig? Wieso sollte ich?", entgegnete er, während er seinen Schlafsack ausbreitete.

„Ich meine ja nur. In letzter Zeit hattet du nicht gerade viel von deinem besten Kumpel", sagte Remus.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, es war abzusehen, dass er irgendwann eine Freundin hat", antwortete er schließlich, „Das passiert in unserem Alter nun mal."

„Du hattest noch nie eine Freundin", bemerkte Remus sachlich.

Sirius blickte ihn erstaunt an.

Woher wusste Remus, dass unter all den Mädchen, mit denen er ausgegangen war oder sich in verlassene Räume zurückgezogen hatte, keine war, die er als „seine Freundin" bezeichnet hätte? Das wusste nicht einmal James.

Remus bemerkte scheinbar Sirius' verwirrten Blick.

„Weißt du, ich beobachte gerne", meinte er ruhig und streckte sich auf seinem Schlafsack aus.

Sirius starrte Remus noch immer an. Manchmal war dieser Junge wirklich wunderlich.

„Du denkst, dass ich spinne, oder?", fragte Remus. Er sah dabei nicht im Geringsten wütend oder beleidigt aus.

„Na ja, manchmal bist du schon seltsam", antwortete Sirius vorsichtig.

„Deshalb wolltest du auch eigentlich nicht das Zelt mit mir teilen, oder?", sagte Remus gleichmütig und ohne den geringsten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Sirius wusste keine Antwort.

„Ich… ich…", stotterte er.

Remus lachte.

„Kein Problem", meinte er, „Ich werde dir schon beweisen, dass ich nicht so langweilig bin, wie du denkst!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf.

„Kommst du mit ins Wasser? Wir könnten anschließend Lily und James eine kleine Abkühlung verpassen!"

o

„Aaaargh… Sirius!", schrie James ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später auf, als sich über ihm ein ganzer Kochtopf voll kaltem Seewasser entlud.

„Falsch geraten!", sagte sein Angreifer nur gut gelaunt, „Sirius hat sich um Lily gekümmert!"

James setzte sich auf und schaute zu Lily, die nicht mehr schlafend neben ihm lag, sondern triefend nass und mit einem Stock bewaffnet hinter Sirius her rannte.

„Wir dachten, ihr braucht mal eine Abkühlung", sagte Remus grinsend.

James schüttelte den Kopf, dass die **Wassertropfen** nur so flogen.

„Ihr seid doch bloß eifersüchtig!", meinte er herablassend, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ich kann eigentlich nicht behaupten, dass mir deine Lage im Moment lieber wäre als meine", antwortete Remus trocken, während Sirius sich schnaufend neben ihm niederließ.

„Lily ist ganz schön brutal", meinte er und zeigte James einen tiefen Kratzer auf seinem Arm.

„Das hast du voll und ganz verdient", antwortete Lily siegessicher und setzte sich zu James.

„Soll ich dich abtrocknen?", fragte dieser sogleich und Lily lehnte sich sofort bereitwillig zurück, um sich von James in ein großes Handtuch wickeln zu lassen.

„Nicht schon wieder…", murmelte Sirius, als Lily und James anfingen, sich zärtlich zu küssen. Konnten die beiden sich nicht einen Moment lang ganz normal benehmen?

James, der seine Bemerkung gehört hatte, sah ihn irritiert an und wandte sich kurz von Lily ab.

„Ist was?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Nein, gar nichts", murmelte Sirius, „Ich hatte bloß an einen lustigen Lagerfeuerabend gedacht. Aber ist schon gut. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich geh dann mal ins Bett."

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich missmutig auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zelt.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum James und Lily ihn so nervten. Er hatte sonst auch nichts gegen frisch verliebte Paare und abgesehen davon hatte er selbst sich das ein oder andere Mal ziemlich ähnlich benommen.

Und doch war Lilys und James' ständiges Aneinanderkleben irgendwie nicht zum Aushalten.

Grimmig zog sich Sirius sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und entledigte sich seiner Jeans. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er zum Zähneputzen noch einmal das Zelt verlassen sollte.

Aber dann entschied er sich, doch lieber sofort in seinen Schlafsack zu kriechen, auch wenn er eigentlich überhaupt noch nicht müde war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dagelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte, als Remus ins Zelt kam.

„Sirius?", fragte dieser leise.

„Hm", brummte Sirius an Stelle einer Antwort.

„Du bist ja noch wach", bemerkte Remus geistreich, „Wieso bist du nicht noch mal raus gekommen? Es war eigentlich ganz nett, wir haben noch ein Feuer gemacht."

„Hmpf…", murmelte Sirius.

Er hatte irgendwie keine Lust, Remus etwas zu erklären, was er selbst nicht ganz verstand. „Hey, sieh es doch nicht so eng", meinte Remus beruhigend, „Die beiden sind frisch verliebt. Das gibt sich auch wieder. Und dann hat James auch wieder Zeit für dich."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", antwortete Sirius ohne viel Nachdenken und war über sich selbst sehr erstaunt, denn diese Antwort entsprach der Wahrheit.

Das war ihm erst in diesem Moment klar geworden.

Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, worum es ihm dann ging.

„Nicht?", fragte Remus und holte Sirius damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Die Frage hatte sich nicht danach angehört, als würde Remus nach einer Antwort verlangen. Sie hatte eher wie eine Feststellung geklungen.

Deshalb sagte Sirius nichts, sondern begnügte sich damit, dem Rascheln zuzuhören, das Remus durch das Wühlen in seinem Rucksack verursachte, und dabei langsam einzuschlafen.

o


	3. Zweiter Tag: Begegnungen

**Zweiter Tag:**

**Begegnungen**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius von einem seltsamen Geräusch geweckt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er herausfand, dass es von Remus kam, der gleichmäßig mit einem leisen „Pffff…" ausatmete. Sirius lachte leise und kroch aus seinem Schlafsack.

Als er ins Freie trat, schauderte er einen Moment. Die Luft war noch ganz kalt und hinter dem Wald konnte er die Morgendämmerung erahnen. Es musste ziemlich früh sein.

Doch da er hellwach war, ging Sirius nicht zurück in das warme Zelt, sondern lief das kurze Stück bis zum See hinunter. Es war wunderschön. Das Wasser lag ganz ruhig da, die Bäume rauschten friedlich und nur ein paar Vögel durchbrachen die Stille mit ihrem Gesang.

Vorsichtig machte Sirius einen Schritt ins Wasser.

Es war eiskalt, aber nach einem kurzen Moment setzte er auch den zweiten Fuß ins Wasser. Langsam ging er im knöcheltiefen Wasser weiter. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er vollkommen zufrieden war. Sirius beugte sich herunter und ließ auch seine Hände durch das Wasser gleiten. Es war mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so kalt, wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Kurz entschlossen zog er seine Boxershorts aus und warf sie ans Ufer. Es sah ihn hier sowieso niemand. Anschließend sprang er mit einem Satz ins Wasser. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er nach dem Auftauchen wieder Luft bekam. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fing an, mit ruhigen Zügen zu schwimmen.

Erst, als er langsam zu frieren begann, schwamm Sirius wieder an Land und wedelte ein bisschen mit den Armen, um wenigstens etwas trocken zu werden.

Plötzlich hörte er in dem Busch neben sich ein Geräusch.

Sirius drehte sich interessiert um.

Vielleicht war da ja ein Tier, das er beobachten konnte.

Doch stattdessen stand er Remus gegenüber. Er zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Oh, guten Morgen", meinte er dann, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Remus starrte Sirius an. Er war mit einem Mal rot angelaufen.

„Du…äh… du hast nichts an", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Sirius lachte.

„Ich war schwimmen", antwortete er, „Und da sowieso niemand da war…"

Remus nickte, doch er sah immer noch verstört aus.

„Jetzt …jetzt ist aber jemand da", sagte er leise.

Sirius schaute sich suchend um, bis er verstand, dass Remus mit dem „jemand" bloß sich selbst gemeint hatte.

„Oh", entgegnete er etwas verwirrt, „aber du bist ja nicht fremd und auch kein Mädchen. Also ist es doch kein Problem, oder?"

Trotzdem griff er nach seinen Shorts.

Remus sah auf den See. „Nein, kein Problem", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

Richtig glaubwürdig klang er dabei aber nicht.

Später beim Frühstück war Sirius aus Remus' seltsamem Verhalten immer noch nicht schlau geworden. Sie hatten nun sechs Jahre im gleichen Schlafsaal gewohnt und es war nie etwas dabei gewesen, sich auch mal unbekleidet zu sehen. Das ließ sich ja gar nicht vermeiden.

Nachdenklich biss Sirius in sein Brötchen und war so in Gedanken, dass er noch nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich über James und Lily aufzuregen, die sich gegenseitig fütterten.

Als er aufschaute und zu Remus hinüber sah, sah dieser sofort weg.

Resigniert zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern.

Das war ja ein toller Urlaub.

James hatte für nichts anderes Augen als für Lily und nun wich Remus ihm auch noch aus. Sirius' gute Laune, die er sich noch von dem schönen Morgen bewahrt hatte, verschwand schlagartig.

Der restliche Tag verlief in derselben seltsamen Stimmung.

Lily und James nahmen die Außenwelt um sich herum kaum wahr und Remus hatte sich direkt nach dem Frühstück in eines seiner Bücher vergraben.

„Ich gehe mich mal ein bisschen umsehen", kündigte Sirius schließlich an, um der Situation wenigstens für kurze Zeit entfliehen zu können.

Ohne ein besonderes Ziel vor Augen zu haben, ging er in den Wald. Es war wieder wunderbar ruhig und die Sonne schickte goldene Strahlen durch das grüne Blätterdach, doch diesmal konnte sich Sirius nicht daran erfreuen.

Das hier war die Zeit, auf die er sich nun über ein halbes Jahr gefreut hatte.

Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es die beste Zeit seines Lebens sein würde. Doch statt Spaß mit seinen drei besten Freunden zu haben, lief er nun alleine durch den Wald.

Nach einer Weile kam Sirius an eine Lichtung, an deren Rand er eine kleine Hütte entdeckte.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, ging er hin. Es war ein relativ heruntergekommener Schuppen, in dessen einer Ecke ein paar **Heuballen** lagen. Sirius setzte sich darauf. Vielleicht war es am klügsten, es einfach zu lassen und den Urlaub abzubrechen?

Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wohin er dann gehen sollte. Er hatte sich letztes Jahr, nachdem er von seinen Eltern weggelaufen war, geschworen, dass er sein Zuhause nie wieder betreten würde. Dorthin wollte er auf keinen Fall. Doch zu James, bei dem er seit seiner Flucht die Ferien verbracht hatte, konnte er auch nur schlecht gehen, wenn James nicht dabei war.

Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt, sich in diesen Ferien nach einer kleinen Wohnung umzusehen, aber wo sollte er hin, bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte?

Sirius seufzte. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als die knappe Woche auszuhalten und danach mit James zu den Potters zurückzukehren.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Remus, als Sirius am späten Nachmittag wieder am Lagerplatz ankam.

„Mich umsehen", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden und kroch in das Zelt, um etwas zu essen zu suchen. Nach einer Weile musste er jedoch feststellen, dass die Vorräte, die sie gestern noch hier gelagert hatten, spurlos verschwunden waren.

„Falls du unser Essen suchst, das hat Lily", sagte Remus plötzlich.

„Dann kann ich ja lange suchen", antwortete Sirius etwas gereizt und wollte aus dem Zelt kriechen.

„Ich würde da jetzt nicht rüber gehen", hielt ihn Remus zurück, der Sirius Plan scheinbar durchschaut hatte, „Du könntest ungelegen kommen…"

„Ich hab aber Hunger", gab Sirius schlecht gelaunt zurück.

„Hier, ich hab noch ein Brötchen von heute morgen und ein paar Kekse, die kannst du haben", sagte Remus versöhnlich und schob Sirius die Sachen herüber.

„Danke", antwortete Sirius und bediente sich schnell.

„Wieso bist du nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen?", fragte Remus neugierig, „Wir haben gegrillt. Das wäre besser gewesen als ein halb vertrocknetes Brötchen."

„Ich musste mal raus hier", murmelte Sirius undeutlich und schluckte.

Remus nickte nur und sah Sirius dann einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Tut mir Leid wegen heute Morgen", sagte er auf einmal, „Ich hab mich irgendwie idiotisch benommen." Er sah Sirius fest in die Augen und lächelte unsicher.

Sirius zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich lächelte er zurück.

„Schon okay", entgegnete er ruhig und war insgeheim sehr erleichtert. Zumindest diese Angelegenheit war aus der Welt.

„Gehen wir schwimmen?", fragte Remus versöhnlich.

Sirius nickte und suchte nach seinem Handtuch.

Wenige Minuten später waren beide Jungen im Wasser.

„Wer zuerst bei dem Baum dort hinten ist!", rief Remus übermütig und fing an zu schwimmen. Sirius hechtete hinterher und wunderte sich bald darüber, wie schnell Remus war. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass Remus so sportlich war. Ziemlich erschöpft kam Sirius kurz nach Remus an der Trauerweide an, deren dichte Zweige bis ins Wasser ragten. Vorsichtig schob Remus den grünen Vorhang auseinander.

„Hey, es ist total schön hier drinnen", rief er Sirius zu, „Komm doch auch mal rein!"

Sirius folgte bereitwillig und musste feststellen, dass Remus nicht übertrieben hatte. Unter dem Baum war es wie in einer gemütlichen, grünen Höhle.

Er schwamm zu Remus, der sich im knietiefen Wasser hingesetzt hatte.

„Du warst ganz schön schnell", sagte Sirius anerkennend und ließ sich neben Remus nieder.

Remus lachte.

„Irgendwo für muss es ja gut sein, dass ich Werwolf bin", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schulter, „Zumindest habe ich vernünftige Muskeln."

Er beugte seinen Arm und spannte ihn an. Tatsächlich schaute das, was Sirius da sah, überhaupt nicht nach dem Arm eines Jungen aus, der die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte.

Sirius wunderte sich, warum er das nie bemerkt hatte.

„Hey, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Remus und schaute Sirius an, der gerade gedankenverloren auf eine von Remus' Narben gestarrt hatte.

Sirius schreckte auf und zeigte auf die Narbe, die sich quer über den Arm zog, den Remus ihm gerade gezeigt hatte.

„Warst du das auch selbst?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Remus nickte nur und sah mit einem Mal sehr bedrückt aus.

„Hässlich, oder?", meinte er leise, „Da nützen die Muskeln auch nichts, um es zu verbergen…"

Sirius fühlte sich schuldig.

„So war das nicht gemeint", antwortete er und wusste, dass das keine angemessene Entschuldigung war.

„Schon okay", sagte Remus, „Man gewöhnt sich irgendwann daran, dass die Leute einen anstarren."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich…ich wollte dich nicht anstarren", entgegnete er und sah Remus in die Augen, „Ich habe eigentlich nur zufällig dorthin geschaut, weil ich über etwas nachgedacht habe. Die Narbe habe ich zuerst gar nicht gesehen."

„Aber du hast doch danach gefragt", sagte Remus.

„Ja, schon", gab Sirius zu, „Aber eigentlich habe ich bloß darüber nachgedacht, dass ich nie bemerkt habe, was für Muskeln du hast. Ich hab dich immer für einen totalen Stubenhocker gehalten. In Hogwarts warst du ja auch fast nie mit schwimmen."

Remus sah wieder etwas glücklicher aus.

„Ich will nicht, dass mich alle anstarren", erklärte er ruhig, „Deshalb gehe ich nur dann mit ins Wasser, wenn sonst keiner in der Nähe ist."

Sirius nickte und schaute nach vorne, wo ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die dichten Zweige schienen. Er folgte den Strahlen mit den Augen und stellte fest, dass einer davon auf Remus' Schulter endete. Die noch nasse Haut glitzerte in dem Sonnenlicht. Es sah aus wie ein besonders weicher und wertvoller Stoff, der mit lauter kleinen Edelsteinchen durchzogen war.

„Du starrst mich ja schon wieder an", bemerkte Remus nach einer Weile.

Sirius riss sich von dem Anblick los.

„Das sieht aus wie Seide", murmelte er noch immer abwesend.

„Was?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Deine Haut in der Sonne", antwortete Sirius nun etwas klarer und zeigte auf die sonnenbeschienene Stelle.

Remus folgte seinem Blick und lächelte.

„Findest du?"

Sirius nickte und wies mit dem Finger auf einen Wassertropfen.

„Und das da ist ein Diamant", erklärte er ernst.

Remus sah ihn einen kurzen Moment ausdruckslos an. Doch noch bevor Sirius seinen Finger zurückgezogen hatte, griff er danach. Er führte den Finger immer näher an den Wassertropfen, bis Sirius ihn berührte und das Wasser an dem ausgestreckten Finger entlang lief.

„Ein flüssiger Diamant", flüsterte Remus.

Er hatte Sirius' Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen und führte sie noch näher an sich heran, bis die ganze Hand auf seiner Schulter lag.

Keiner der beiden sagte einen Ton, bis plötzlich ein Arm durch das Blätterdach reichte und Lilys Stimme ertönte.

„Hey, James, ich hab eine tolle Stelle gefunden!", rief sie und ihr Kopf tauchte zwischen den Ästen auf.

Sirius, der seine Hand immer noch nicht weg bewegt hatte, sah erschrocken von Remus zu Lily, die die beiden Jungen mittlerweile auch erblickt hatte.

Ihr stand nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, hier auf Leute zu treffen.

„Ach, ihr seid das bloß", sagte sie erleichtert, nachdem sie Remus und Sirius erkannt hatte. Schnell zog Sirius seine Hand zurück.

„Bleib ruhig hier", rief er Lily zu, die gerade Anstalten machte, wieder zu verschwinden, „Wir wollten sowieso gerade wieder an Land gehen, oder Remus?"

Remus nickte nur und folgte Sirius, der an Lily vorbeigeschwommen war, um die grüne Höhle zu verlassen.

Als sie wieder am Ufer waren, wickelten sich die beiden Jungen schnell in ihre Handtücher.

„Das ist unsere Chance, an etwas Essbares zu kommen", meinte Remus grinsend, „Die beiden werden hier bestimmt so schnell nicht auftauchen."

Sirius lachte. Doch ganz bei der Sache war er nicht, als sie schließlich dabei waren, ein paar Würstchen von ihrem Gefrierzauber zu befreien, um sie grilltauglich zu machen.

Immer wieder hatte er das Bild von Remus' nasser Haut vor Augen und manchmal kam er nicht umhin, die Schulter noch einmal kurz anzusehen.

Sirius stellte fest, dass die Haut auch trocken sehr hübsch aussah. Sie war nicht so blass wie im Winter, sondern leicht gebräunt und zarte, kleine Härchen standen ab und schimmerten im Licht. Unter der Haut sah Sirius ein paar Blutgefäße und das leichte Spiel der Muskeln, als Remus dabei war, etwas Feuerholz aufzulegen.

„Du willst mir nicht zufällig helfen, oder?", fragte Remus amüsiert, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius nur gedankenverloren die Rinde von einem Zweig knibbelte, anstatt ihn auf die Feuerstelle zu legen.

„Oh, doch, eigentlich schon", antwortete Sirius und legte den Zweig weg. Zu zweit hatten sie das Feuer schnell angezündet. Als es nicht mehr zu verlöschen drohte, ging Remus schnell ins Zelt und zog sich trockene Sachen an. Nachdem er wieder da war, tat Sirius es ihm gleich.

Remus hatte in der Zeit schon zwei Würstchen auf Stöcke gespießt und hielt einen davon Sirius hin.

„Hier, du musst ja heute noch was Anständiges zu essen bekommen", meinte er lächelnd und hielt sein Würstchen über die Glut. Wieder saßen sie eine ganze Zeit lang bloß schweigend da. Das Feuer knisterte leise und aus der Entfernung war einmal kurz Lilys Lachen zu hören.

Sirius dachte nach, während er das Würstchen über dem Feuer wendete.

Wie schnell sich dieser Tag doch zum Besseren gewendet hatte.

Remus redete wieder mit ihm. Und nicht nur das. Sie waren schwimmen gewesen und es war wirklich schön. Es hatte ihm plötzlich gar nichts mehr ausgemacht, dass James nicht dabei gewesen war und es störte Sirius auch jetzt nicht im Geringsten, dass er fehlte. Er fand es sogar sehr angenehm, hier nur mit Remus zu sitzen und er ertappte sich erneut dabei, wie er den Freund anschaute. Wieso war es ihm bloß früher nie aufgefallen, dass Remus so gut aussah? Natürlich waren da die Narben. Aber da war auch diese schöne Haut, diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen und seine schlanken Finger…

„Seltsam", murmelte Sirius zu sich selbst.

„Bitte?", fragte Remus.

„Nichts, ich hab nur laut gedacht", entgegnete Sirius und biss in sein Würstchen, das mittlerweile fertig war.

„Das kann jeder sagen", lachte Remus, „woran hast du denn so laut gedacht?"

„Dass der Tag doch noch schön geworden ist", antwortete Sirius nicht ganz unwahrheitsgemäß.

„Wieso hast du das denn bezweifelt?", wollte Remus wissen.

Sirius zögerte.

„Na ja, wegen James und Lily…und weil du heute morgen auch so komisch warst", sagte er schließlich.

Remus nickte.

„Ich war irgendwie…na ja, überrascht dich zu sehen…dich _so_ zu sehen. War dumm von mir", entgegnete er ruhig.

Sirius winkte ab.

„Ist schon gut."

Remus lächelte ihn an. Die Farbe dieser Augen ist wirklich erstaunlich, dachte Sirius.

„Die sind so, seit ich ein Werwolf bin", beantwortete Remus die nicht gestellte Frage, „Vorher waren sie grau, ungefähr so wie deine Augen."

„Ich finde die Farbe schön", bemerkte Sirius, „Ich finde deine Augen überhaupt schön."

Es wurde ihm erst zu spät klar, wie das gerade geklungen haben musste.

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus und sah Sirius erstaunt an.

Sirius nickte und Remus lächelte nun noch mehr als zuvor.

Diese Augen…

Sirius riss sich mit aller Kraft von dem Anblick los und wühlte in seinem Kopf nach einem unverfänglichen Thema. Er wählte schließlich die letzte Quidditchmeisterschaft.

Während sie sich darüber unterhielten, ob Adams ein guter Treiber war und ob James vor dem letzten Spiel nicht unerträglich gewesen sei, verging die Zeit und es wurde dunkel. Irgendwann kamen Lily und James aus dem Wasser zurück und setzten sich kurz zu Remus und Sirius, um etwas Brot über dem Feuer zu rösten und sich aufzuwärmen. Doch bald gingen sie in ihr Zelt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch schlafen gehen", murmelte Remus leise und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Vielleicht", stimmte Sirius zu, „Aber eigentlich ist es gerade gemütlich, oder?"

Remus nickte.

„Ich könnte unsere Decken holen und wir bleiben hier noch ein bisschen liegen", schlug Sirius vor.

„Gute Idee", antwortete Remus schläfrig.

Schnell kroch Sirius ins Zelt und schnappte sich ihre zwei Wolldecken.

„Das ist sogar noch besser als das **Kaminfeuer** in Hogwarts", sagte er, nachdem er sich in seine Decke eingewickelt hatte. Remus kuschelte sich ebenfalls ein und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm zurück. Sirius versuchte währenddessen, aus einem Zipfel seiner Decke ein annehmbares Kissen zu formen.

„Du kannst dich auf meine Beine legen, wenn du willst", sagte Remus, nachdem er Sirius' Bemühungen eine Weile verfolgt hatte.

„Gute Idee", nickte Sirius und bettete seinen Kopf auf Remus' Oberschenkel.

„Du bist gemütlich, weißt du das?", fragte er und schaute zu Remus auf.

Der lachte. „Seltsames Kompliment…"

„Nein, ehrlich", sagte Sirius und gähnte, „Du bist warm…und weich…und…"

Was er noch war, erfuhr Remus nicht mehr. Sirius war auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen.

Irgendetwas war da. Verschlafen schlug griff sich Sirius an den Kopf, wo ihn etwas gekitzelt hatte. Doch anstelle eines Insekts spürte er plötzlich eine Hand unter seinen Fingern, die sich ihm aber sofort entzog.

Er schlug die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, wo er eigentlich war.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", hörte er Remus' Stimme über sich.

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er musste auf Remus' Schoß eingeschlafen sein.

„Wie lange liege ich schon hier?", fragte er Remus schlaftrunken.

„Ungefähr zwei Stunden", antwortete Remus.

„Oh", bemerkte Sirius erstaunt, „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt und ins Bett geschickt? Das muss doch super unbequem für dich gewesen sein, hier an diesem Baumstamm zu lehnen und meinen schweren Kopf auf den Beinen zu haben."

Remus lächelte.

„Na ja, meine Beine sind eingeschlafen und mein Rücken tut auch ein bisschen weh. Aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken", meinte er ruhig.

„Ach, das hättest du aber machen können", entgegnete Sirius und setzte sich auf, „Komm, wir gehen in unser Zelt."

Remus nickte und ließ sich von Sirius aufhelfen.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der, sobald er im Zelt lag, wieder eingeschlafen war, blieb Remus noch lange wach liegen.

o


	4. Dritter Tag: Berührungen

**Dritter Tag:**

**Berührungen**

„Guten Morgen!"

Sirius hatte bemerkt, dass Remus sich langsam regte. Er selbst war schon länger wach und hatte seinem Freund beim Schlafen zugesehen.

„Morgen, Sirius", grüßte Remus verschlafen zurück.

Sirius lächelte ihn an.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir zum See zu gehen?", fragte er, „So ganz ohne Wasser halte ich es morgens nicht aus. Und wenn man schon nicht duschen kann…"

Remus nickte zustimmend und schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack.

„Ja, es kann bestimmt nicht schaden, sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen", sagte er und griff nach seinem Handtuch.

Bald waren die beiden Jungen am Ufer.

„Man fühlt sich auch gleich viel wacher!", rief Remus ausgelassen und bespritzte Sirius mit etwas Wasser.

„Ich glaube eher, dass du schon viel zu wach bist", lachte Sirius und strampelte mit den Beinen in Remus' Richtung. Remus tauchte schnell ab und bald darauf spürte Sirius, wie etwas an seinem Bein zog. Er fing an zu zappeln, bis Remus prustend direkt vor ihm auftauchte. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung schob er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte Sirius an.

„Du hättest mich beinahe an einer ziemlich empfindlichen Stelle mit deinen Füßen getroffen", bemerkte er und grinste, „Und nein, es ist nicht das, was du jetzt denkst."

Sirius sah ihn fragend an.

„So? Wo hast du denn sonst noch empfindliche Stellen?" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf Remus und fing an, ihn überall zu pieksen. Remus quietschte und versuchte, Sirius' Fingern zu entkommen. Schließlich schaffte er es, seine Hände zu ergreifen und festzuhalten.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel Energie!", meinte Remus und hielt Sirius' Hände über dem Wasser fest. Wieder wurde Sirius bewusst, wie schön Remus' Finger waren und gleich darauf, dass diese Finger ihn gerade anfassten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich immer mehr in ihm aus. Es war wie ein warmes Kribbeln, das ihn ganz erfüllte.

Doch dann unterbrach Remus den Kontakt und ließ Sirius los.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Remus.

Sirius starrte ihn an und besann sich wieder.

„Nein…es ist…alles okay", antwortete er und rannte gleich darauf aus dem Wasser und zu seinem Handtuch. Schnell ging er weiter zu seinem Zelt, wo er sich schnell trockene Sachen anzog. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg in den Wald. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte, doch er musste sich bewegen. Irgendwie wieder einen klaren Kopf kriegen und verstehen, was da eben mit ihm los gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte hinter sich.

„Sirius! Warte doch!", drang Remus' Stimme zu ihm durch.

Sirius blieb stehen und wartete, bis Remus aufgeholt hatte.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Remus schnaufend.

„Ins Dorf, Brötchen holen", log Sirius, dem gerade ein kleiner Wegweiser zum Dorf ins Auge gesprungen war.

„Gut, ich komme mit", beschloss Remus.

„Okay", murmelte Sirius abwesend.

Remus sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Wenn du lieber einen Moment alleine sein willst, musst du's nur sagen!"

„Nein, ist schon gut", sagte Sirius und versuchte dabei, halbwegs freundlich zu klingen.

Sie gingen ungefähr zehn Minuten nebeneinander her, bis sie die kleine Ansammlung von Häusern sahen.

Als sie dort waren, fanden sie sofort den kleinen Bäckerladen und es stellte sich als sehr hilfreich heraus, dass Remus mitgekommen war, denn Sirius kannte sich weder mit Muggelgeld aus, noch hatte er welches dabei.

„Gut, dass du dabei warst", meinte Sirius, sobald sie aus dem Laden herausgetreten und ein paar Meter in den Wald hineingegangen waren.

Remus grinste.

„Und das aus deinem Munde…"

Sirius schnupperte dann an der Brötchentüte.

„Die sind ganz frisch", stellte er fest, „Eigentlich müssten wir sofort eins essen. Bis wir am Lagerplatz angekommen, sind sie kalt."

Remus nickte.

„Gute Idee", stimmte er zu, „Wir müssten bloß einen Platz finden, wo man gemütlich sitzen kann."

Sirius, der eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Remus seinem Vorschlag zustimmte, fiel wieder die Hütte ein, die er am Vortag entdeckt hatte.

„Ich weiß einen schönen Platz", meinte er und führte Remus zu der Lichtung, die nicht weit entfernt lag.

An dem Schuppen angekommen, setzten sie sich an die Hauswand gelehnt in die Sonne und bedienten sich aus der Brötchentüte.

„Hmmmm, lecker", murmelte Remus und steckte einen Bissen in den Mund. Anschließend rutschte er an der Wand entlang nach unten, so dass er flach im Gras lag.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wandte er sein Gesicht der Sonne zu.

Sirius musste lächeln. Er wusste, wie sehr Remus die Sonne mochte. Während er weiter an seinem Brötchen knabberte, sah er Remus wieder an.

Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf die Narben, von denen er wusste, dass sie fast Remus' ganzen Körper überzogen.

Ein paar Wunden waren noch nicht ganz verheilt, da die letzte Vollmondnacht erst eine Woche her war. Doch nachdem er sich an den Anblick gewöhnt hatte, achtete Sirius nicht mehr auf die Entstellungen. Sein Blick fiel nun auf die auf die glatte Haut, die kleinen Härchen, die darauf wuchsen und die Hand, die ruhig auf seinem Bauch ruhte.

Wieder durchfuhr Sirius das seltsame Gefühl, das er schon am Morgen gespürt hatte und mit einem Mal wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als diese Hand nur einen Augenblick anzufassen.

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch als er sah, dass Remus die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, wagte er es einfach.

Ganz vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger über Remus' Handrücken.

Es fühlte sich genauso glatt und weich an, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Doch bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, merkte er, dass Remus ihn ansah.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste unbeholfen.

„Ich…äh…", fing Sirius zu reden an.

Remus lächelte ihn bloß an.

Langsam drehte er seine Hand um und griff nach der von Sirius.

Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an.

Remus lachte.

„Was denn? Mich hat auch schon immer mal interessiert, wie sich deine Haut anfühlt", meinte er und fuhr nun seinerseits mit den Fingern über Sirius' Hand.

Sirius starrte Remus an.

Er wunderte sich über das, was Remus gerade gesagt hatte.

Seit wann fragte man sich, wie sich die Haut eines anderen _Jungen_ wohl anfühlte und gab das auch noch offen zu?

Aber das war nicht alles.

Nein, Sirius war auch darüber erstaunt, was diese Berührung in ihm auslöste.

Es war… einfach anders.

Anders als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

So etwas wie das hatte er noch mit keinem der Mädchen empfunden, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war und auch James oder Peter hatten mit so einer einfachen, fast beiläufigen Berührung nie etwas Ähnliches ausgelöst.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Geborgenheit und dem Wunsch, dass diese Verbindung nie mehr unterbrochen werden sollte.

Remus sah von seiner Hand zu Sirius auf.

Als er dessen Gesicht sah, lächelte er.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht…", sagte er leise und ließ Sirius' Hand los. Sirius sah an sich herab und merkte, dass er eine Gänsehaut hatte, als ob man ihm einen ganzen Eimer **Eiswürfel **in den Nacken gekippt hätte. Er musste über diese Vorstellung grinsen.

„Wir…wir sollten zu den anderen gehen", sagte er, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Remus nickte.

„Ja, du hast wohl recht."

Irgendwie klang seine Stimme traurig.

o


	5. Vierter Tag: Erkenntnis

**Vierter Tag:**

**Erkenntnis**

Den ganzen restlichen Tag hatten sie nicht mehr über den Vorfall am Morgen geredet. James und Lily hatten sich zu einer Wanderung entschlossen und gefragt, ob Remus und Sirius nicht mitkommen wollten.

Bei dem Tempo, dass das Paar vorlegte, blieb nicht viel Luft übrig für Gespräche.

Abends waren sie alle erschöpft in ihren Zelten verschwunden.

Am Morgen wurde Sirius von einem Geräusch wach.

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte bald, dass es der Reißverschluss am Zelteingang gewesen sein musste, denn von Remus fehlte jede Spur.

Da Sirius noch zu müde war, um ebenfalls aufzustehen, drehte er sich um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Doch schon bald schreckte ihn wieder ein Geräusch auf.

Remus war zurück und rollte seinen Schlafsack zusammen.

„Hey, wieso packst du?", fragte Sirius ihn, „Wir haben doch noch zwei Nächte."

„Ich ziehe um", antwortete Remus knapp.

Sirius setzte sich auf.

„Warum denn? Und wohin überhaupt?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

„Zu Lily. James wollte nicht, dass sie bei dir schläft, also zieht er zu dir und ich gehe zu Lily", erklärte Remus sachlich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Blitzschnell schälte sich Sirius aus dem Schlafsack und hielt Remus fest, bevor er das Zelt wieder verlassen konnte.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was Sache ist?", forderte er und versuchte Remus so zu drehen, dass er ihn ansehen musste, „Wieso ziehst du um? Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?"

Remus versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Du kannst nichts dafür", sagte er schließlich leise und fügte mit festerer Stimme hinzu: „Und außerdem kommst du so doch noch zu deinen ungestörten Zeltabenden mit James. Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

Sirius verstand immer noch nicht, was los war.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab er zu, um Zeit zu gewinnen, „Aber was ist, wenn ich das jetzt nicht mehr will? Und James will bestimmt auch viel lieber bei Lily bleiben."

„Es ist okay für ihn", antwortete Remus kühl, „Er hat sich auch gefreut, mal einen Männerabend mit dir zu verbringen. Und jetzt lass mich los!"

Sirius zog seine Hand zurück, als wäre er elektrisiert worden.

Eine Sekunde später war Remus verschwunden.

Was sollte das alles?

Verwirrt ging Sirius zum See.

Am Wasser traf er James, der ihn fragend anschaute.

„Was war denn zwischen dir und Remus los?", fragte er, noch bevor Sirius bei ihm angekommen war.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich schlauer", antwortete er, „Wir haben uns eigentlich total gut verstanden."

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn", sagte James, „Wenn nichts gewesen ist, wieso platzt er dann morgens um kurz nach sieben bei uns ins Zelt und sagt, er müsse auf jeden Fall umziehen oder er würde abreisen?"

„Er wollte sogar abreisen?"

James nickte.

„Es muss doch etwas gewesen sein!", meinte er dann, „Denk mal genau nach! Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches."

Sirius musste nicht lange überlegen, um sich die Geschehnisse am Vortag bei der Hütte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich gewesen. Er zögerte. Eigentlich wollte er das lieber für sich behalten. Doch James hatte ihn längst durchschaut.

„Ich sehe, dass du an irgendwas denkst", bemerkte er und setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm, der am See lag.

Sirius grinste leicht und ließ sich ebenfalls nieder.

„Ich hab keine Chance, oder?", fragte er.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag schon! So schlimm wird es nicht sein", ermunterte er seinen Freund.

Also erzählte Sirius alles. Er fing bei der Situation unter der Trauerweide an und hörte damit auf, dass Remus eben so seltsam mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

James starrte ihn eine Weile an und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges!", murmelte er.

Sirius verstand nicht.

„Was erklärt das denn bitte?", fragte er aufgeregt, „Ich verstehe nämlich gar nichts. Nicht mal mich selbst…und wie soll ich dann auch noch Remus verstehen?"

„Es ist ganz einfach", meinte James und grinste über beide Ohren, „Aber _dahinter_ musst du schon selbst kommen!"

„Hä?", sagte Sirius verzweifelt, „Gib mir doch wenigstens einen winzigen Tipp! Bitte!"

James sah ihn an und überlegte. Das Lachen wich nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Du kriegst sogar drei Tipps", kündigte er an, „Der erste ist: Denk noch mal genau nach, was an den letzten beiden Tagen passiert ist. Was du getan hast und wie Remus reagiert hat. Vielleicht weißt du dann, was mit dir los ist. Der zweite ist eine Frage: Was, wenn es Remus so geht wie dir? Und der dritte Tipp: Geh zu Remus und rede Klartext mit ihm!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand James in Richtung Lagerplatz.

Sirius blieb auf dem Baumstamm sitzen.

Er wusste nicht, was James mit diesen Ratschlägen bezwecken wollte. Trotzdem, so dachte er, konnte es vielleicht nicht schaden, sie zu befolgen. Noch verwirrter als jetzt konnte er sowieso nicht mehr werden.

Also begann er nachzudenken. Er rief sich genau in Erinnerung, als er Remus unter die Trauerweide gefolgt war. Er erinnerte sich an Remus' nasse, glitzernde Haut und daran, wie es war, sie anzufassen. Alleine dieser Gedanke löste in ihm das mittlerweile schon bekannte, warme Kribbeln aus. Er fuhr in seinen Erinnerungen fort. Der Abend, als er auf Remus' Beinen eingeschlafen war… Es war so schön.

Der gestrige Morgen, als er sich getraut hatte, Remus anzufassen und dessen Bemerkung, dass er sich auch schon gefragt hatte, wie sich Sirius' Haut anfühlte.

Es war so einfach!

Sirius sprang auf.

Aber konnte das wirklich sein?

Er hatte schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ihm das tatsächlich passieren würde.

Mädchen um Mädchen war gekommen und gegangen - es war schön mit ihnen gewesen, das schon - aber er hatte trotzdem nie verstanden, was James meinte, wenn er sagte „Ohne Lily wäre das Leben für mich kein Leben mehr."

Er selbst hatte das Leben alleine meist viel spannender und lustiger gefunden.

Andererseits hatte er sich immer nach etwas gesehnt, das einfach _mehr_ war.

Remus war _mehr,_ das wurde Sirius langsam klar.

Er war mehr als nur ein guter Freund.

Ihn anzusehen war _mehr_.

Ihn zu berühren… davon wollte er _mehr_.

Vielleicht war es wirklich so…und er hatte sich verliebt

Sirius wusste nicht, was er von diesem Gedanken halten sollte, aber er fand ihn nicht unangenehm.

Angenommen, es ist wirklich so, dachte er, was bedeutet dann James' zweiter Hinweis.

Was, wenn es Remus so geht wie dir?

Er kann doch unmöglich meinen, dass Remus…in einen Jungen…in mich.

Sirius war von diesem Gedanken wirklich geschockt.

Konnte das sein?

Remus hielt sich sonst an alle Regeln. Er war brav, unauffällig, strebsam. Sicher würde er sich niemals in einen Jungen verlieben. So was tat man nicht.

Dass Sirius selbst das tat, war kein Wunder. Es gab kaum eine Regel, die er noch nicht übertreten hatte. Aber Remus, der immer darauf bedacht war, nicht aufzufallen?

Andererseits war da dieser leicht daher gesagte Satz „Mich hat auch schon immer mal interessiert, wie sich deine Haut anfühlt". Das sagte man doch nicht zu jedem. Und man ließ sich nicht einfach so von einem anderen Jungen anfassen, noch fasste man selbst einen anderen Jungen so an. Doch Remus hatte das getan.

Von diesen Gedanken überwältigt, ging Sirius auf das Wasser zu.

Er musste irgendetwas tun.

Kurz entschlossen zog er sich Jeans und T-Shirt aus und sprang in den See.

Vielleicht würde das kühle Wasser und die Bewegung ihm helfen, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

Schnell bewegte er sich vom Ufer weg, als ob er damit alles hinter sich lassen könne.

Aber seine Gedanken folgten ihm. James hatte Recht. Er musste mit Remus reden.

Nur wie sollte er das anstellen?

Was sollte er sagen?

Und wenn er Remus' Verhalten doch falsch interpretiert hatte?

Oder wenn das, was er fühlte, gar kein Verliebtsein war?

Woran erkannte man eigentlich Liebe?

Sirius schwamm zurück zum Ufer.

Er brauchte unbedingt noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Alleinsein.

Nach kurzem Nachdenken schien ihm der Platz unter der Trauerweide am besten geeignet.

Unter dem grünen Dach angekommen, fühlte er sich direkt viel besser.

Er sprang hoch und schaffte es, sich an einen tief hängenden Ast zu klammern, der über dem Wasser hing. Mit etwas Mühe hatte er sich hochgezogen und setzte sich hin.

Wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, wusste er nicht, als plötzlich ein Platschen die Stille durchbrach. Sirius schaute nach unten und sah James dort stehen.

„Ach, da bist du", sagte er, „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du was zu essen haben willst. Wir grillen gerade und Lily hat im Dorf Zutaten für einen Salat besorgt."

Sirius zögerte. James schien sein Problem zu erkennen.

„Ich bringe dir einfach was zu dem Baumstamm am Ufer, okay?", meinte er verständnisvoll, „Ach, übrigens: Remus hat eben gesagt, dass er nach dem Essen spazieren gehen will. Nur, falls dir hier alleine die Decke auf den Kopf fällt… Es hindert dich nichts daran, dich zu uns zu gesellen."

Sirius lächelte James dankbar an und dachte zum wiederholten Male, dass er so einen Freund nirgendwo auf der Welt noch einmal finden würde.

Nachdem James schon eine Weile wieder weg war, verließ Sirius seinen Platz unter der Trauerweide und ging zu dem Baumstamm, wo ein mit Essen vollgestapelter Teller auf ihn wartete. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass er nichts herunterkriegen würde, doch als er einmal angefangen hatte zu essen, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören.

Als sein Teller bis auf den letzten Rest geleert war, machte er sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zum Lagerplatz. Tatsächlich saßen James und Lily alleine vor ihrem Zelt und spielten eine Partie Zauberschach.

Sirius setzte sich schweigend dazu und beobachtete Lily, wie sie einen von James' Springern schlug. James raufte sich die Haare.

„Weißt du vielleicht einen guten Zug?", fragte er Sirius verzweifelt.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst doch meine Schach-Fähigkeiten", meinte er abwehrend, „Ich hab letztens sogar gegen eine Zweitklässlerin verloren."

James lachte und zog mit einem Bauern.

„Ziemlich blöd", meinte Lily grinsend, „Das bedeutet nämlich leider" - sie verschob ihre Dame - „Schachmatt!"

James schlug sich vor den Kopf.

„Du bist gemein, Lily!", sagte er und gab ihr einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Lily und stand auf, „Ich besorge mal ein paar Trostpflästerchen!"

Sie verschwand im Zelt.

Sirius wusste, dass sie ihm und James nur ein bisschen Zeit zum Reden geben wollte.

„Und?", fragte James auch sofort.

„Nichts", antwortete Sirius.

„Du hast nicht nachgedacht?", fragte James.

„Doch, schon", gab Sirius zu, „Aber woher weiß ich denn, ob das stimmt, was ich denke?"

„Das fühlst du", meinte James, „Und eigentlich weißt du auch, dass es stimmt, oder?"

Sirius sah ihn an.

„Was mich angeht, vielleicht schon. Das glaube ich zumindest", sagte er zögernd, „Aber was ist, wenn Remus…"

„Du musst mit ihm reden, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit!", erwiderte James ungeduldig, „Wenn es so ist, wie ich denke, ist euer Problem gelöst. Wenn es nicht so ist, wisst ihr wenigstens, woran ihr seid."

„Wer ist woran?", unterbrach Lily die beiden und hielt ihnen je einen Schokofrosch hin.

„Entschuldige, aber das geht dich ausnahmsweise nichts an", antwortete James entschuldigend. Sirius hätte ihm dafür um den Hals fallen können.

„Na, geh schon", flüsterte James Sirius zu.

Dieser stand zögernd auf und sah James fragend an.

„Nach links", antwortete James auf die unausgesprochene Frage und wandte sich Lily zu.

Sirius lief nun schon über eine Stunde im Wald herum, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von Remus gefunden zu haben. Um sich nicht zu weit vom Lagerplatz zu entfernen, schlug er schließlich den Weg zum See ein. Sirius schaute sich um. Von ihren Zelten war von hier aus nichts zu sehen. Genauso wenig wie von Remus. Obwohl… Sirius ging näher zum Wasser. Da waren **Spuren im Sand**. Er folgte ihnen gespannt. Die Spuren führten zu einem kleinen Gebüsch. Noch bevor er sich hatte umschauen können, stolperte Sirius über etwas.

„Autsch", murmelte er und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.

Sein Fuß machte ihm aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihm traten fast die Tränen in die Augen, als er aufzutreten versuchte.

„Na super", fluchte er resigniert und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

Bis ihn hier jemand fand, konnte es ewig dauern.

Und sowohl sein Zauberstab als auch der Zweiwege-Spiegel, über den er in Hogwarts mit James kommunizierte, lagen natürlich wohlverwahrt in seinem Rucksack im Zelt.

„Aaaargh!"

Ein Schrei ließ Sirius zusammenfahren.

Er blickte auf und stellte fest, dass er geschlafen haben musste, denn es dämmerte schon und zwischen den Büschen, wo er saß, war es schon fast dunkel.

Neben sich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag und einen derben Fluch.

„Remus?", fragte er irritiert und schaute auf das sich bewegende Bündel, das ganz knapp neben seinem verletzten Fuß gelandet war.

„Sirius? Lumos!"

In der Dunkelheit erschien ein kleines Licht.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Remus.

„Den Abend genießen", antwortete Sirius sarkastisch.

„Sieht ja außerordentlich gemütlich aus", gab Remus trocken zurück und hielt das Licht näher an Sirius heran. Sein Blick fiel auf dessen Fußgelenk, das ungefähr doppelt so groß war wie das am anderen Bein.

„Aua", bemerkte Remus, „Warte kurz." Das Zauberstablicht erlosch. Kurze Zeit später zuckte ein dunkelblauer Blitz auf Sirius' Bein hinunter.

Der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach.

„Wow", sagte Sirius bewundernd.

„Hab ich mal bei Madam Pomfrey aufgeschnappt", erklärte Remus, „Ich schätze, dass es nicht ganz okay ist, aber zumindest kannst du vielleicht wieder auftreten."

Er hielt Sirius seine Hand hin. Sirius wollte sie schon ergreifen, als ihm wieder einfiel, aus welchem Grund er überhaupt in diese missliche Lage geraten war.

„Nein, warte mal", hielt er Remus deswegen auf, „Wir müssen reden."

Remus schwieg einen Moment. Schließlich setzte er sich neben Sirius auf den Boden.

„Du hast recht", murmelte er leise.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll", begann Sirius stockend, „aber irgendwas ist anders zwischen uns. Du weißt schon. Das vorgestern am See. Und das gestern Morgen an der Scheune. Es…"

„Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen", unterbrach ihn Remus bitter.

Sirius versuchte Remus' Gesicht im Dunkel zu erkennen.

Mehr als den Umriss konnte er aber nicht ausmachen.

Er überlegte eine Weile.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er schließlich.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern saß weiter regungslos da.

Da tat Sirius es einfach.

Ganz langsam bewegte er seine Hand zu Remus herüber.

Bald berührte er den Stoff seines T-Shirt-Ärmels. Vorsichtig tastete sich weiter abwärts und ergriff Remus' Hand.

Er drückte sie sanft.

„Lass das", sagte Remus und zog seine Hand weg, „Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn."

Der Satz versetzte Sirius einen Stich.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er.

Remus seufzte und holte tief Luft.

„Das muss ich dir doch nicht wirklich erklären, oder?", meinte er dann, „Es ist einfach, weil du _du_ bist, verstehst du?"

„Nein", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß.

Remus wandte sich zu ihm.

„Gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss: Du bist überhaupt nicht fähig, dich richtig zu verlieben. Du hast heute die und morgen eine andere. Ich bin nicht blöd, Sirius. Es mag ja sein, dass du mich gerade ganz nett findest und vielleicht auch, dass es spannend für dich ist, etwas mit einem Jungen zu haben. Aber für mich bedeutet das verdammt noch mal mehr. Ich mag dich. Ich liebe dich vielleicht sogar. Aber ich halte mich lieber mein ganzes Leben von dir fern, als für einen Tag oder sogar eine Woche mit dir glücklich zu sein und dann wie ein alter Besen ausrangiert zu werden."

Remus war während des kurzen Monologes immer lauter geworden und er sah Sirius so eindringlich an, dass dieser seinen Blick trotz der Dunkelheit auf sich brennen spürte, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und wieder nach vorne starrte.

Sie saßen ziemlich lange so nebeneinander und keiner sagte etwas.

Auf einmal spürte Sirius, wie Remus sich leise schluchzend an ihn lehnte.

o


	6. Fünfter Tag: Heiße Nächte?

**Fünfter Tag: **heiße Nächte?

„Sirius?"

Remus' Stimme erklang verschlafen direkt neben seinem Ohr.

Sirius schlug die Augen auf. Es war hell und die Sonne strahlte durch die Zweige.

„Hmmm", antwortete Sirius.

„Wir sind eingeschlafen", stellte Remus fest.

„Hmmmm", machte Sirius wieder.

Er spürte immer noch Remus' warmen Körper direkt neben sich. Wenn er diese Verbindung jetzt unterbrach, war vielleicht alles vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Gleichzeitig **Anfang und Ende** - und zwar von gar nichts.

Remus machte seinerseits auch überhaupt keine Anstalten, seine Lage zu verändern.

„Lily und James machen sich bestimmt Sorgen", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Sirius, „James weiß, dass ich mit dir reden wollte."

„Die ganze Nacht?"

Sirius lachte.

„Nein, aber er wird sich gedacht haben, dass…"

Schlagartig war ihm eingefallen, _was_ James sich wohl gedacht hatte.

„Was denn?", fragte Remus.

Sirius druckste ein wenig herum.

„Er denkt wahrscheinlich, wir hätten gerade die heißeste Nacht unseres Lebens verbracht", brachte er dann heraus.

Remus zuckte neben ihm zusammen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, ich hab ihm erzählt, was zwischen uns passiert ist in den letzten Tagen", erklärte Sirius, „Und was ich dabei gefühlt habe. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man…"

„Ja?" Remus Frage klang gleichzeitig unsicher und hoffnungsvoll.

„…wenn man verliebt ist", beendete Sirius den Satz, „Jedenfalls hat er es irgendwie sofort gewusst und gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden muss, weil es dir vielleicht genauso geht. Also hab ich dich gesucht und dann war da diese blöde Wurzel und…"

Es sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus.

Remus ließ ihn ausreden.

Anschließend hob er seinen Kopf und sah Sirius an. Mit seiner freien Hand drehte er Sirius' Kopf so, dass dieser ihn auch ansehen musste.

„Du bist also wirklich verliebt? In mich?", fragte er und blickte ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, „Und James glaubt, wir hätten die Nacht unseres Lebens?"

Sirius nickte und Remus lächelte.

Ein nie gekannter Gesichtsausdruck breitete sich über seine Gesichtszüge aus.

„Was ist, wenn James recht hat?", meinte Remus flüsternd und zog Sirius an sich.

Der Kuss übertraf alles, was Sirius bisher erlebt hatte.

Erst sehr viel später lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", murmelte Remus.

Sirius nickte.

„Hilfst du mir?"

Remus streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und half Sirius auf. Er hatte Recht behalten. Sirius' Fuß war zwar noch dick, aber er tat nicht mehr so sehr weh.

Auf Remus gestützt konnte er sich fortbewegen.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief James, als er die beiden zum Lagerplatz kommen sah. Er grinste breit, schaute aber besorgt, als er sah, dass Sirius humpelte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Bin bloß gestolpert", winkte Sirius ab, „Geht schon wieder."

„Und sonst?", fragte James neugierig und schaute abwechselnd Remus und Sirius eindringlich an.

Die beiden lachten nur.

„Die Nacht unseres Lebens, oder Sirius?", fragte Remus kichernd.

Sirius nickte grinsend.

„Aber ich glaube, der Tag hat noch viel mehr zu bieten", sagte er dann fröhlich und drehte Remus in Richtung der kleinen Scheune am Waldrand, bevor er sich an James richtete: „Du entschuldigst uns?"


	7. Epilog: Besser

**Epilog:**

**Besser**

Hände, die mal zaghaft, mal fordernd den Körper des anderen erkundeten.

T-Shirts und Jeans, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Zwei erhitzte Körper, ineinander verschlugen.

Leidenschaftliche und ungeheuer zärtliche Küsse.

Eine Explosion aus Farben, Wärme und Licht.

Der Geruch von Heu, vermischt mit frischem Schweiß.

Ein erschöpftes Keuchen, ein scheuer, aber unendlich liebevoller Blick.

Eine Hand, die seine ergriff und leicht drückte.

So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Aber es war besser als alles, was er sich je erträumt hatte.


End file.
